Das Spiel
by angelsgryphon
Summary: In der Show blieb offen, ob Buffy und Sunnydale real waren, oder nur die Phantasie eines kranken Mädchens.


**Das Spiel**

Spoiler: BTVS Season 6, Episode 17 "Zwei Welten"

Timeline: Ende BTVS Season 5

Kommentar: Auf die Rahmenhandlung dieser Story brachte mich der Abspann des Spielfilmes „Men in black I", manchmal ist die Grenze zwischen Phantasie und Realität fliessend. Sind wir Menschen nicht viel zu klein und unwichtig, um einen Begriff wie Relativität zu begreifen? Wobei die Mächte der Ewigkeit ein wenig wie Spieler wirken, oder?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Situation war aufregend.

Der letzte Zug des Dunklen bedrängte das Licht, fasziniert verfolgten die anderen das Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit Tränen in den Augen beobachtete Joyce Summers durch das kleine Fenster der Tür ihre reglose Tochter in dem sterilen, weissen Bett.

Seit fast fünf Jahren schon befand Buffy sich in dieser Klinik, doch bis auf wenige, kurze Phasen des Bewusstseins lag sie die meiste Zeit einfach nur da, teilnahmslos und still.

Der Professor konnte ihr nicht helfen, bezeichnete die entsetzliche Krankheit ihrer kleinen Tochter als katatonische Schizophrenie, hatte ausführliche Berichte geschrieben über die verrückte Welt, in die Buffy geflüchtet war und über die sie in den Zeiten des Wachzustandes offenbar auch sprach.

Verzweifelt dachte Joyce an die grässlichen Ereignisse, die im hilflosen Verstand ihrer Tochter anscheinend wie ein Film abliefen, eine Welt voller Monster und Dämonen, endloser Kämpfe und grausamer Kriege zwischen Gut und Böse.

Und all das hatte mit einem simplen Alptraum begonnen.

Schaudernd erinnerte sich Joyce an den Morgen, an dem ihre süsse, lebhafte Tochter mit diesem

gequälten Ausdruck in den meergrünen Augen von dem intensiven Erlebnissen der Nacht erzählt hatte.

Wenn sie doch nur damals sofort reagiert hätte!

Aber sie war selbst so mit ihrer unglücklichen Ehe beschäftigt gewesen, hatte nur beiläufig ihrer Tochter die Hand getätschelt und sie vor dem übermässigen Konsum von Süssigkeiten und schlechten Kinofilmen gewarnt.

Doch nur wenige Tage später war Buffy ohnmächtig in der Schule zusammengebrochen und der herbeigerufene Notarzt hatte keine körperliche Ursache der Bewusstlosigkeit finden können.

Verwirrt hatte sie zunächst mit ihrem Ehemann Hank den mit psychologischen Fachausdrücken gespickten Ausführungen und Erklärungen der Ärzte gelauscht, doch mittlerweile glaubte sie nicht mehr daran, dass die Medizin ihrer kleinen Buffy helfen konnte.

Sie vertraute dem Professor, schliesslich schien er das Kind wirklich zu mögen, doch auch dessen Hilflosigkeit war inzwischen offensichtlich.

Buffy sprach auf keine der üblichen Therapien an.

„ Mrs. Summers!"

Joyce fühlte die tröstende Hand des Professors auf ihrer Schulter, mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln drehte sie sich um.

„ War ihre Reise nach Europa erfolgreich, Professor?"

Ein warmherziges Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, die Tapferkeit der Mutter rührte den alten Arzt.

Er hatte viele Angehörige nach kurzer Zeit immer seltener gesehen, einen Verwandten zu besuchen, der sich in psychatrischer Behandlung befand, konnten viele Menschen nicht lange ertragen, doch Joyce Summers besuchte ihre Tochter selbst nach Jahren noch jeden Tag.

Buffys Zustand hatte sich im Lauf der Zeit nur verschlechtert und trotzdem gab die Mutter die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass ihre Tochter irgendwann gesund werden würde, egal, wie verschwindend gering die Chance darauf war.

„ Ach ja, sicher, das Konsil, mmh...., ja, ausgesprochen interessant! Aber zur Zeit beschäftigt mich etwas anderes, Mrs. Summers! Hätten Sie kurz Zeit, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten?"

Joyce nickte zustimmend und folgte dem Arzt.

Der Professor faltete nervös die Hände hinter dem Rücken und ging ruhelos hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

Schiesslich setzte er sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel und putzte angelegentlich seine Brille.

Unruhig rutschte Joyce auf dem Sofa nach vorn.

„ Professor? Was ist los?"

„ Oh, nichts! Keine Sorge, Mrs. Summers! Ähmm...! Wie geht es ihrem Gatten?"

Achtlos zuckte Joyce die Schultern.

„ Seit der Scheidung habe ich nicht viel von ihm gehört! Nun, er zahlt die Klinikrechnung, oder? Ich schätze, mehr kann ich nicht erwarten!"

Seufzend setzte der Professor die Brille wieder auf.

„ Also, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte...! Nun, ich habe in der Schweiz einen ehemaligen Kollegen getroffen, einen wirklich guten Psychologen. Mein Freund praktiziert in New York, ich hatte ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen....!"

Die Stimme des Professors verlor sich nachdenklich, aber Joyce kannte die introvertierte Art des alten Mediziners und wartete geduldig auf eine Erläuterung.

„ Tja, nun, ähmm...! Mrs. Summers, zur Zeit durchlebt Buffy eine ernste Krise in ihrer Vorstellung. Wir wissen, dass sie gegen eine Göttin namens Glory kämpft, weil ihre kleine Schwester von dieser bedroht wird!"

Joyce nickte traurig.

„ Buffy wollte immer schon Geschwister, aber...ach, Sie wissen ja! Meine Ehe...!"

„ Mmh, ja! Aber mir geht es im Moment weniger um die Gegenwart, als um die Vergangenheit! Erinnern Sie sich an einen Vampir, der von ihr „Angel" genannt wurde?"

Besorgt blickte Joyce auf.

„ Dieser Dämon, mit dem sie....?"

„ Exakt! Ein Vampir, der mit einer Seele verflucht wurde und diese in der ersten Nacht mit Buffy verlor. Der dann als Angelus in ihrer imaginären Stadt Sunnydale sein Unwesen trieb und später – nun wieder der beseelte Angel - von ihr in die Hölle geschickt wurde, aus der er dann einige Monate später zurückkehrte. Eine faszinierend ausgeprägte Dualität von Gut und Böse in einer Person... uhmm, Dämon, meine ich! Wir haben etliche Unterlagen über diese Zeit. Buffy war emotional enorm engagiert mit diesem Angel und monatelang ausgesprochen depressiv, nachdem er sie dann am Ende der Highschoolzeit verlassen hatte!"

Tränen standen in Joyce Augen.

„ Ich weiss! In ihrer Phantasiewelt habe ich ihn fortgeschickt! Wie kann sie so etwas glauben?"

Tröstend strich der Professor über ihre verschlungenen Hände.

„ Nun, nun! Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass Buffy im Prinzip noch immer ein Teenager ist! Sie sieht Sie wie damals als fünfzehnjährige, konnte sich nicht wirklich entwickeln, obwohl sie diese Erfahrungen durchlebt und körperlich inzwischen erwachsen ist! Ihre Phantasien sind zwar bemerkenswert detailliert, aber trotz allem recht simpel, entsprechen einer eher kindlichen Wahrnehmung. Sie sind mit der Zeit intensiver und verzweifelter geworden, aber ihre Tochter scheint nach wie vor mit den Problemen des Erwachsenwerdens überfordert zu sein. Nun, jedenfalls... ich sehe in der Figur des Vampirs einen sehr wichtigen Faktor, eventuell sogar eine Art Gegenpol ihrer Persönlichkeit, ein Negativ. Vor seinem Verschwinden schien Buffy viel gelöster, ruhig und kooperativ, trotz der Schwierigkeiten dieser Beziehung. Sein wiederholtes, gelegentliches Auftauchen in ihrer Welt betont seine Relevanz noch. Mrs. Summers, Sie wissen, dass ich Buffys Wahnvorstellungen immer als Schlüssel für ihre Heilung betrachtet habe! Irrational, sicher, aber nichtsdestotrotz glaube ich nach wie vor, dass Buffy nur einen wirklichen Grund braucht, um in die Realität zurückzukehren!"

Joyce schüttelte mutlos den Kopf.

„ Welchen Grund? Sie lebt in einer Phantasiewelt, in der sie eine Vampirjägerin, eine Heldin ist! Was könnte wichtig genug sein, um sie da raus zu holen?"

Der Professor lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete unsicher seine gefalteten Hände.

„ Mrs. Summers, ich befinde mich hier auf absolutem Neuland! Also, mein Kollege berichtete mir über einen seiner Fälle. Es handelt sich um einen jungen Mann, einen erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann aus New York, der ihn wegen Alpträumen um psychologischen Rat gebeten hat. Sein Patient leidet seit einigen Jahren fortgesetzt unter diesen Träumen, obwohl sein Allgemeinzustand völlig normal und gesund ist. Nun, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu unserer kleinen Buffy!"

Verwirrt folgte Joyce der Erzählung des Arztes.

„ Was hat dieser Patient dann mit meiner Tochter zu tun?"

„ Das ist das Verwirrende daran, Mrs. Summers! Die Träume dieses Mannes entsprechen bis in das letzte Detail der Figur des Angels aus der Phantasiewelt ihrer Buffy!"

Joyce schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„ Aber... das... das ist doch nicht möglich! Oder?"

„ Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus absolut unerklärbar! Doch ein Zufall ist ebenso unwahrscheinlich!

Nur um sicherzugehen, könnte Buffy den jungen Mann schon mal getroffen haben? Gibt es eventuell Bekannte oder Freunde in New York? War sie vielleicht als Kind einmal dort?"

Joyce verneinte entschieden.

„ Nun, eine zufällige Begegnung wäre auch keine ausreichende Begründung. Mein Kollege und ich haben die Einzelheiten verglichen, die Übereinstimmungen sind verblüffend! Namen, Personen, Ereignisse! Sogar die Zeitabfolge ist synchron, soweit diese bewertbar ist, da der junge Mann sich erst seit einigen Monaten in Behandlung befindet! Das Unglaublichste ist jedoch die jeweilige Beschreibung der betroffenen Personen, der Patient meines Freundes entspricht dem Aussehen von Buffys „Angel" und Buffy sieht aus, wie „seine Jägerin"!"

„ Was bedeutet das? Ich verstehe nicht...!"

„ Nun, ehrlich gesagt, ich verstehe es ebenso wenig, Mrs. Summers! Aber, falls Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne diese Fälle simultan beobachten und enger mit meinem Kollegen zusammenarbeiten. Ich will Ihnen nichts versprechen, wie gesagt, dies ist eine unglaublich faszinierende Synchronizität, die ich noch nie zuvor erlebt habe, aber eventuell geben uns die Träume des jungen Mannes Hinweise, die wir in der Therapie ihrer Tochter nutzen können!"

Joyce hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände.

„ Was immer Sie für richtig halten, Professor!"

Nachdenklich runzelte dieser die Stirn.

„ Eventuell....!"

„ Was?"

„ Nun, ich überlege, ob es sinnvoll wäre, eine Begegnung zwischen diesen beiden zu arrangieren...!"

Den verstörten Blick von Joyce Summers richtig deutend, schüttelte der Professor beruhigend den Kopf.

„ Keine Sorge, ich kann Ihnen versichern, der junge Mann ist absolut menschlich, Mrs. Summers! Er ist ebenso wenig ein Vampir, wie ihre Tochter eine Vampirjägerin ist! Ausserdem ist dies vorerst nur meine berufliche Neugier! Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde keine Experimente wagen, ohne genaue Untersuchungen möglicher Folgen! Und selbstverständlich halte ich Sie ständig auf dem Laufenden! Einverstanden?"

Joyce nickte unsicher.

In den darauffolgende Wochen verschlechterte Buffys Zustand sich besorgniserregend, sie war nicht ansprechbar und gab keinerlei Zeichen von aktivem Bewusstsein, im Gegenteil, sie neigte zu Aggressionen und extremen Stimmungsschwankungen.

Besorgt erkundigte Joyce sich nach den Untersuchungen des Professors, hilflos nach jedem rettenden Strohhalm greifend.

Der alte Mediziner teilte ihre Befürchtungen und bat schliesslich um ihr Einverständnis, seinen Kollegen und dessen Patient nach Los Angeles einzuladen.

Die wiederholten Gespräche mit seinem Freund in New York hatten zu keinem weiteren Ergebnis geführt, lediglich die Übereinstimmung der jeweiligen Phantasien bestätigt.

Am Tag des vereinbarten Besuchs ging Joyce unruhig im Warteraum umher.

Sie hatte die Aufzeichnungen von Buffys Erzählungen über „Angel" tagelang studiert, ein unbehagliches Gefühl der Beklommenheit liess sie die Begegnung mit den Gästen aus New York fürchten.

Angestrengt rief sie sich zur Ordnung, ärgerlich, dass sie schon selbst zu Phantasien neigte.

Der Mann war nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, der zufällig über ähnliche Dinge träumte, wie ihre Tochter sie aufgrund einer geistigen Krankheit erlebte!

Seine spontane Zusage, hierher zu kommen, war nichts weiter als Hilfsbereitschaft und der Wunsch, seine eigenen Schwierigkeiten beim Schlafen auch auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise zu bereinigen.

Im Grunde sollte sie ihm und dem Psychologen aus New York dankbar sein.

Der Professor nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und bat sie in sein Büro, doch als sie durch die Tür trat und die anwesenden Herren sich höflich erhoben, zögerte sie unsicher.

Der jüngere der beiden erstarrte bei ihrem Anblick.

„ Joyce?"

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„ Ich bitte um Verzeihung! Mrs. Summers, nehme ich an?"

Stumm musterte Joyce die vor ihr stehende Verkörperung der Wahnvorstellungen ihrer Tochter.

Gross, muskulös, beeindruckend gutaussehend, dunkles, irgendwie zerzaust wirkendes Haar und warme, schokoladenbraune Augen.

Sogar das charmante, halbe Lächeln erkannte sie aus den Beschreibungen ihrer Tochter.

Sie räusperte sich verlegen, beobachtete, wie die beiden Ärzte einen konspirativen Blick tauschten.

„ Ummh, ja, ich bin Joyce Summers! Und Sie sind... ämmh, Angel?"

Der Professor wies auf die Sitzgruppe.

„ Wollen wir uns setzen? So... also, Mrs. Summers, dies ist mein Kollege, Dr. Collins, und „Angel" heisst im... ähh, normalen Leben Liam Connor."

Joyce wand sich unbehaglich unter dem intensiven Blick des jungen Mannes, während sie einen Händedruck mit dem Arzt aus New York wechselte.

Ein leises Lachen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Mr. Connor.

„ Angel ist in Ordnung! Ehrlich gesagt, fände ich es seltsam, von Buffys Mum anders genannt zu werden. Ich muss mich noch mal entschuldigen, Mrs. Summers. Ich möchte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber in meinen Träumen mögen Sie mich nicht, verständlich, wenn ich an meine... nun, Erscheinungsform denke!"

Die humorvolle Art des jungen Mannes erleichterte Joyce, sie erwiderte sein Lächeln beruhigt.

„ Uhh, also dann, „Angel"! Wie erklärt man ein ebenfalls unangenehmes Verhalten in einer Phantasievorstellung? Jedenfalls danke ich Ihnen für ihr Kommen und ihre Hilfsbereitschaft!"

Die Ärzte vertieften sich in ein Fachgespräch und liessen ihnen Gelegenheit, nähere Bekanntschaft zu schliessen.

„ Seit wann, ähm... haben Sie diese Träume, Angel?"

Joyce musterte ihr Gegenüber vorsichtig, innerlich beglückwünschte sie ihre Tochter zu ihrem Geschmack, es war mit Sicherheit einfach, diesen netten, umwerfend gutaussehenden Mann zu lieben, wie sollte ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen einem solchen Lächeln widerstehen?

Angel stellte sich offen ihrer Neugier, die Situation war sicher schwierig genug für sie. Bedauernd fiel ihm ein, dass Joyce Summers in seinen Träumen schon seit Monaten verstorben war. Buffys Mum hatte ihm immer imponiert, aber hier und jetzt in der Realität war ihre Besorgnis um die Tochter offensichtlich.

„ Oh, so lange ich mich erinnern kann, Träume von Monstern und finsteren Gestalten sind sicher nicht ungewöhnlich, mein Problem war nur immer, dass ich selbst eines der Ungeheuer war. Nun, ich neigte zuerst dazu, diese Träume als das, was sie sind, abzutun, Phantasien und die Verarbeitung von ungeklärten Gedanken im Schlaf. Doch seit etwa fünf Jahren haben die Träume sich verändert, sie wurden intensiver und deutlicher."

„ Bei meiner Tochter begann es ebenfalls vor fünf Jahren, seitdem ist sie in ihrer Welt gefangen!"

Joyce senkte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf.

Spontan griff Angel nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie mitfühlend.

Innerlich wunderte Joyce sich über ihr verwirrtes Staunen, die Wärme seiner langen, eleganten Finger war selbstverständlich und trotzdem hatte sie unbewusst mit einer unangenehmen Kälte gerechnet.

„ Joyce, ich würde wirklich gerne helfen, wenn ich kann!"

Getröstet sah sie auf.

„ Danke!"

„ Wie denken Sie über eine Tasse Kaffee, während die Herren Doktoren hier fachsimpeln?"

Lächelnd nickte Joyce und erhob sich.

Langsam schlenderten sie durch den Park der Klinik in Richtung Cafeteria, Angel sprach freimütig über seine Träume und Joyce beobachtete verstohlen ihre Begleitung.

Seine Kleidung war leger, aber entsprach den Beschreibungen Buffys, dunkle Farben und teure Materialien, ebenso wie sein zuvorkommendes, höfliches Benehmen.

Fremd war das häufige Lächeln - Buffy hatte immer Angels düstere, melancholische Stimmungen bedauert – und sein gebräunter Teint, der von Aufenthalten im Freien bei Sonnenschein zeugte.

Sie entspannte sich, die fesselnden Erzählungen Angels entsprachen tatsächlich den Berichten über Buffys Erlebnisse in ihrer Phantasiewelt, beschrieben die Ereignisse aber aus einem anderen Blickwinkel.

Fasziniert lauschte sie der weichen, dunklen Stimme, warf hin und wieder eine Frage ein und verglich ihr Wissen über die Wahnvorstellungen ihrer Tochter mit seiner Erzählung.

Sie spürte die Wärme in seinen Worten, wenn Angel von der Liebe seines Traum - Ichs zu Buffy, der Jägerin, sprach.

Nach zwei Tassen Kaffee waren sie bei den jetzigen Ereignissen angelangt, Angel kämpfte in LA gegen die Dämonen der Finsternis und wusste um die Bedrohung durch Glory, der extradimensionalen Göttin, zögerte jedoch, ungebeten zu helfen. Die Probleme von „Angel Investigations" – ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht – bestanden momentan in der Suche nach einem Mädchen in einer anderen Dimension.

Joyce erkannte den Namen des Mädchens, Cordelia, eine der imaginären Mitschülerinnen in Buffys Welt.

Staunend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„ Sie teilen sogar die Freundschaften meiner Tochter? Angel, ich wundere mich! Sie scheinen sehr gut mit diesem Irrsinn umzugehen!"

„ Täuschen Sie sich nicht, Joyce! Ehrlich gesagt hatte die... uhh, Beziehung zu Buffy enorme Auswirkungen auf meine Realität! Die Träume von ihr und unserer aussichtslosen Liebe haben mein gesamtes Weltbild verändert! Sehen Sie, vorher habe ich diese Gefühle für blanken Unsinn gehalten, aber heute..? Nun, jedenfalls konnte ich mich nicht länger mit weniger zufrieden geben. Ich habe mich auf meine Arbeit konzentriert und aus dem kleinen Familienbetrieb meines Vaters ein florierendes Unternehmen gemacht. Natürlich kenne ich ihre Tochter nicht wirklich, aber wenn ihre Buffy nur halb so wunderbar ist, wie die Buffy meiner Träume, dann können Sie stolz auf ihre Tochter sein! Sie ist ein grossartiges Mädchen, dass aus mir einen besseren Menschen gemacht hat!"

Joyce schluckte angestrengt, sie hatte ebenfalls die Integrität und Stärke ihrer Tochter in deren Phantasiewelt bewundert.

„ Joyce?"

Aufblickend bemerkte sie den ernsten Ausdruck in den samtbraunen Augen Angels.

„ Ich will Sie nicht verunsichern, Joyce, aber ich...!"

„ Was?"

„ Nun, ich habe anfangs ein bisschen an meinem Verstand gezweifelt und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dies den Ärzten gegenüber erwähnen sollte..!"

Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an.

„ Ich... irgendwie spüre ich Buffys Präsenz in diesem Haus!"

Angel senkte verlegen den Blick.

Joyce räusperte sich verwirrt, doch dann beschloss sie, ihrem Instinkt zu vertrauen.

Sie mochte diesem charismatischen, jungen Mann, irgendwie gab seine Anwesenheit und sein seltsames Geständnis ihr neue Hoffnung.

Wenn Angel so fühlte, konnte eventuell auch Buffy seine Präsenz wahrnehmen, vielleicht ein Grund, die verrückte Welt, in die sie geflohen war, zu verlassen.

Sie lachte leise, der Klang liess Angel aufblicken, erleichtert erwiderte er ihr Lächeln.

Die Ärzte vereinbarten einen Besuch Angels bei Buffy für den nächsten Tag.

Joyce beschloss, die Nacht bei ihrer Tochter zu verbringen, Buffy war ausgesprochen unruhig.

Angel zögerte, zu Bett zu gehen, die letzte Nacht hatte er träumend verbracht, sah jedoch ausschliesslich Dinge, die sich in der Stadt der Jägerin abspielten.

Seine üblichen Träume der letzten zwei Jahre von Ereignissen in dem seltsamen, nicht existenten Hotel „Hyperion" in Los Angeles hatten abrupt aufgehört, seitdem er hier war.

Er lächelte kopfschüttelnd bei dem Gedanken, dass die Nähe zu Buffy Summers der Grund dafür war.

Aber er wusste instinktiv, dass sie das Mädchen aus seinen Alpträumen war.

Wobei die Träume von ihr mit Sicherheit nicht in die Kategorie „Alpträume" gehörte.

Eigentlich hielt er sich für einen vernünftigen, rationell denkenden Menschen, doch die Häufigkeit und Intensität dieser Träume beeinflussten ihn mehr und mehr.

Die Theorien des Professors waren unlogisch, aber sie passten nahtlos zu Buffys Krankheitsbild und seinen eigenen Symptomen.

Aber Angel fühlte, dass diese seltsame Verbindung tiefer ging, als die Mediziner glaubten.

Nachdenklich holte er eine Zeichnung aus seinem Koffer, das Gesicht des Mädchens darauf betrachtend, sank er in einen Sessel seiner Hotelsuite.

Das Blatt war alt und abgegriffen, hatte ihn überall hin begleitet, er erinnerte sich genau an den Morgen, an dem er es gezeichnet hatte.

Nur eine rasche Skizze aus dem Blickwinkel eines Mannes, der seine schlafende Geliebte im Arm hielt.

Und trotzdem hatte die Zeichnung einen Moment seligen Friedens und perfekten Glücks eingefangen.

Der Traum jener Nacht war aussergewöhnlich intensiv gewesen und er fragte sich, ob das Mädchen in der Klinik ebenso empfunden hatte.

Vermutlich nicht, denn falls sie sich überhaupt daran erinnern konnte, dachte sie bestimmt eher an die Folgen dieser Nacht.

Ein Kälteschauer rann seinen Rücken hinab, unbehaglich schob er den Gedanken an die Träume der darauffolgenden Nächte beiseite.

Seine Finger streichelte unbewusst über das Papier, es schien ihm fast, als könne er die weiche Haut ihrer Wange unter seiner Hand spüren, das blonde Haar kitzele sein Kinn und ihr warmen Finger lägen auf seiner Brust, über einem Herzen, dass nicht schlug.

Lächelnd schloss er die Augen, die Erinnerung an diesen Traum war ein Drahtseilakt zwischen purer Wonne, seliger Zufriedenheit und qualvollem Hunger, endloser Sehnsucht nach ihr, den süssen Lippen, der zarten Haut, dem einzigartigen Duft, dem unglaublichen Gefühl, in ihr...zu Hause...vollständig... zu sein.

Jedes Detail war unveränderlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, daran zu denken, liess sein Bedürfnis ins Unendliche wachsen, sein Verlangen lichterloh aufflammen, erregte ihn nahezu schmerzhaft, ihr weicher, warmer Körper dicht an seinen geschmiegt, das kostbare Geschenk ihrer Unschuld, ihre Liebe, ihr Vertrauen, der wohlige Frieden, den er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

Buffy, seine geliebte Buffy, zuerst unsicher und ängstlich, und dann...!

So süss, so leidenschaftlich, so liebevoll!

So unvorstellbar mehr als körperliches Vergnügen und sinnlicher Freude.

Perfekte Vollkommenheit und reine, selige Liebe.

Bald schlief er ein, ein verträumtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, die Zeichnung, auf der er seine Jägerin im Arm hielt, sank sanft in seinen Schoss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Licht zögerte unmerklich, dann opferte es eine seiner Figuren.

Das Dunkle strahlte zunächst Triumph aus, doch dann bemerkte es die Falle des gegnerischen Zuges.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die tröstliche Wärme und Sicherheit der Nähe seines Mädchens wich einer unangenehmen Kälte.

Angst und Verzweifelung lag spürbar in dem undurchdringlichen Nebel, grau und schwer.

Wie aus grosser Entfernung sah Angel plötzlich eine Baustelle, darüber ragte ein schwankendes Gerüst und ein waberndes Gebilde befand sich direkt darunter, aus dem Blitze und Lichter schlugen.

Die Erde bebte, doch sein Blick lag unverwandt auf der Spitze des Gerüstes.

Seine Jägerin sprach mit ihrer kleinen Schwester, verzweifelt bemühte er sich, zu verstehen, was sie sagte.

Angel öffnete den Mund, schrie ihren Namen, doch kein einziger Ton entrang sich seiner Kehle, verzweifelt und ohnmächtig wurde er Zeuge von Ereignissen, die er nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Er spürte ihren Herzschlag in seiner Brust, schwach, ungleichmässig und erschöpft!

Und darunter ihre resignierte Entschlossenheit, ihr Leben für Dawn zu opfern.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks sah sie ihn direkt an, wisperte seinen Namen!

Buffy sprang.

Die Vision verschwamm!

Nein! Buffy!!!

Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei wachte Angel auf, purer Terror erfüllte ihn.

Hastig griff er nach dem Autoschlüssel und raste in die Klinik.

Sein Mädchen, seine Buffy starb, er fühlte es.

Blindlings stürmte er durch die Eingangshalle, verliess sich auf seinen Instinkt, der ihn durch endlose Korridore und Zimmerfluchten zu ihrem Raum führte.

Ärzte und Schwestern hasteten durch die Gänge, er fand Joyce Summers weinend in einem Sessel vor einer weissgestrichenen Tür.

Joyce sprang überrascht auf und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

" Angel, woher wussten Sie...?"

Hilflos starrte er in das Gesicht der Mutter seiner Liebsten.

„ Die Ärzte sind in ihrem Zimmer! Warten Sie mit mir? Bitte!"

Er schluckte mühsam, seine Sinne konzentriert auf das Geschehen in dem Raum hinter der geschlossenen Tür, er fühlte Buffys Angst und ihren Schmerz.

Angel wollte nur zu ihr, wusste irgendwie, dass er ihr helfen musste, ihre Furcht besänftigen konnte.

„ Joyce, sie hat Angst! Ich muss...!"

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„ Nein, Angel, die Ärzte helfen ihr, Buffys Herz hat plötzlich versagt!"

Zitternd, jeden Muskel angespannt, starrte er auf das hastige Hin und Her hinter dem Fenster zu ihrem Zimmer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ärger stieg auf, erfüllte die Unendlichkeit, zornig wischte der Geist des Dunklen über das Feld und das Spiel erlosch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy erlangte das Bewusstsein, während die Ärzte versuchten, sie zu reanimieren.

Zwei Dinge geschahen gleichzeitig.

Sie spürte seine Präsenz.

Und sie schrie.

„ Angel!"

Er überwand die Entfernung mit einem Schritt, bevor Buffys Schrei verhallte und brach durch die Tür.

Jedes rationale Denken verliess ihn, suchend blickte er sich im Raum um, bereit, sein Mädchen vor allem und jedem zu beschützen.

Buffy schlug heftig um sich, ihre Augen gross, die Wangen tränenfeucht.

Angel stiess das medizinische Personal zur Seite, um zu ihr zu gelangen, doch Buffy hatte sich mittlerweile von den Griffen der Ärzte befreit und warf sich in seine Arme.

Geistesgegenwärtig fing er sie auf, der Stoss liess ihn zurücktaumeln.

Seinen Namen schluchzend klammerte sie sich mit aller Kraft an ihn, barg ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

Pure Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, sie lebte!

Leise aufstöhnend brach er in die Knie, drückte den warmen, schmalen Mädchenkörper fest an sich.

Er holte zitternd Luft, roch ihren verführerisch süssen, so unglaublich vertrauten Duft, fühlte ihren raschen Herzschlag an seiner Brust, sein ganzer Körper summte vor Freude.

„ Komm! Bitte, Angel! Gefahr... Dawn...bitte!"

Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn.

„ Sschh, keine Angst, Buffy! Ganz ruhig! Ich bin da! Dawn geht es gut, es ist alles in Ordnung! Vertrau mir!"

„ Angel, bitte! Bring mich nach Hause! Bitte!"

Langsam stand er mit ihr in den Armen auf, hob sie sacht auf das Bett, doch sie hielt ihn verzweifelt fest, ihre weitaufgerissenen Augen flehten ihn panisch an.

„ Bald, Liebes! Ich verspreche es!"

Er lehnte sich an das Kopfteil ihres Bettes, umschlang sie vorsichtig, schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und streichelte besänftigend ihren Rücken.

Sie atmete schwer und zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch seine Nähe beruhigte sie nach und nach.

Angel küsste ihr Haar und wisperte leise.

„ Schlaf jetzt, Kleines!"

Gehorsam schloss sie die Augen, seufzend kuschelte sie sich dicht an ihn und sank in ruhigen Schlummer.

Buffy lag halb auf seiner Brust, umklammerte fest seine Hand.

Er hielt ganz still, wagte kaum zu atmen, genoss ihre Wärme und das wundervolle Gefühl, sie wirklich und wahrhaftig im Arm zu halten.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Anwesenheit der vielen Personen im Raum, sein Blick flog über die Ärzte, die ungläubig auf das schlafende Mädchen starrten, welches vor fünf Minuten noch klinisch tot gewesen war, bis er Joyce bemerkte, die mit Tränen in den Augen in der Tür stand.

Verlegen lockerte er den Griff um Buffys Taille, doch das schien sie zu stören, sie verspannte sich unbehaglich und flüsterte ängstlich seinen Namen.

Ihrer Furcht nachgebend, drückte er sie sacht an sich und sah Joyce stumm um Verständnis bittend an.

Dankbar erkannte er den zustimmenden Ausdruck und die grenzenlose Erleichterung im Gesicht der Mutter.

Zufrieden schmiegte Angel seine Wange an das weiche Haar seines schlafenden Mädchens und schwelgte verträumt in der Wonne, sie so dicht an sich zu spüren.

Ein leises Geräusch weckte ihn, missmutig brummte er leise.

Wer wagte es, zu stören, während er den behaglichen Frieden der Nähe seiner Buffy genoss?

Sie war endlich bei ihm, zuhause, in seinen Armen, wohin sie gehörte.

Vage erinnerte er sich an Ärzte und Schwestern, die leise durch den Raum gehuscht und Buffys Zustand überprüft hatten.

Sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt, lag immer noch tief schlafend in seinen Armen.

Das Geräusch erklang erneut und Angel sah sich vorsichtig um.

Der Professor stand neben dem Bett und bat ihn leise, in sein Büro zu kommen.

Angel nickte zustimmend und signalisierte dem Arzt, dass er vorangehen solle.

Langsam strich er über das Haar seines Mädchens und küsste sanft ihre Wange.

„ Buffy, Kleines! Ich muss kurz mit dem Professor sprechen, ok? Schlaf weiter, ich bin gleich wieder da, Liebes!"

Sie wimmerte leise, drückte sich dich an ihn und schmiegte ihr Bein zwischen seine Oberschenkel, sein Körper reagierte augenblicklich auf ihre Bewegung.

Angel rang mühsam nach Luft, als sie seine Hand unter das Oberteil ihres Schlafanzugs schob und auf ihrem ruhig schlagenden Herzen platzierte.

Buffy seufzte zufrieden und schmiegte sich behaglich an ihn, ahnungslos, welch süsser Folter sie ihn aussetzte.

Er schluckte hart, doch seine Finger streckten sich instinktiv, streiften sehnsüchtig die verlockende Weichheit ihrer Brust.

" Buffy...!"

Ein leises Grollen vibrierte in seiner Brust, der Hunger nach ihr war überwältigend, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, in 30 Lebensjahren hatte er nie etwas so sehr gebraucht, wie das kostbare Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Buffy lächelte verträumt, hatte er grade geknurrt?

" Sag mir, Kleines...!"

Seine Stimme klang dunkel und heiser, seine Hand umschloss behutsam die köstliche Fülle, sein Daumen neckte zart ihre Brustspitze.

„ Was?"

„ Ist es in Ordnung? Die Art, wie ich dich berühre? Ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen...!"

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er sie lediglich seit ein paar Stunden kannte, doch sein Herz und seine Seele wussten, sie war sein, schon seit Ewigkeiten.

Zur Hölle mit der Realität, er würde sie nicht wieder hergeben!

„ Ich liebe dich, Angel!"

Erleichtert seufzend schmiegte er die Wange an ihr Haar, genoss ihren verführerischen Duft.

„ Und ich dich, Kleines!"

" Angel? Kann ich bei dir bleiben?"

Buffy kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung.

„ Für immer! Ich verspreche es, Buffy! Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein!"

Nur ausgesprochen widerwillig löste Angel sich etwas später vorsichtig von der tief schlafenden Buffy und sprach kurz mit dem aufgeregten Professor.

Alles in ihm schrie danach, in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Die Fragen des Arztes schienen kein Ende zu nehmen!

Nein, er hatte vorhin nicht geträumt! Nicht im Krankenhaus!

Buffy ebenfalls nicht, nein!

Sicher mussten ihre Werte völlig in Ordnung sein, sie hatte einfach geschlafen und garantiert keine bewusstlosen Phasen gehabt.

Ja, sie war auch kurz wach geworden und hatte mit ihm gesprochen!

Wie? Natürlich völlig normal, warum auch nicht!

Gewiss, mehrere Tests sollten durchgeführt werden, bevor Buffy entlassen werden konnte!

Joyce Summers musste vorsichtig wieder in ihr Leben integriert werden, man wolle keinen Rückfall riskieren.

Nein, er war sicher, Buffy würde sich freuen, dass ihre Mum entgegen ihrer Vorstellung noch lebte!

Selbstverständlich war noch keine endgültige Genesung zu erwarten, aber die Aussichten waren mehr als gut!

Als es ihm endlich gelang, dem euphorischen Mediziner zu entkommen, schlummerte sein Mädchen immer noch zufrieden in den Kissen.

Sie schien eine Menge Schlaf nachholen zu müssen, eine Folge der Medikamente und der langen Katatonie, wie der Professor ihm versichert hatte.

Leise trat er zum Bett und zupfte die dünne Decke über ihre schmalen Schultern.

Angel konnte den Blick kaum von ihr wenden, fasziniert betrachtete er die Verkörperung seiner Liebe, die er nie zu finden gehofft hatte, jedenfalls nicht in der Realität.

Behutsam setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, nie zuvor hatte er so viel für einen anderen Menschen empfunden.

Dieses zerbrechliche, kleine Mädchen in der wirklichen Welt zu sehen und in den Armen zu halten, war seltsamerweise noch wunderbarer als in seinen Träumen.

Er würde sie nicht wieder hergeben!

Im Gegensatz zu seiner dämonischen Traumversion konnte er sie für sich beanspruchen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Buffy völlig gesund werden und glücklich leben konnte.

Wohlige Wärme erfüllte ihn, Ruhe und Frieden, ein Segen nach den schwierigen, letzten Jahren.

Sacht streiften seine Finger über ihre weiche Wange, er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste vorsichtig ihren süßen Mund.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Sogar im Schlaf erkannte Buffy seine Berührung!

Instinktiv rutschte sie näher zu ihm, ihr Bein schmiegte sich an seine Hüfte.

Angel schloss seine Augen, die köstlich erregenden Schauer, die ihn wegen dem unschuldigen Kontakt durchrieselten, steigerten seine Sehnsucht nach ihr ins Unendliche.

Wie sollte er es schaffen, vorerst die Finger von ihr zu lassen, ohne dass es ihn umbrachte?

Energisch rief er sich zur Ordnung und unterdrückte sein unangebrachtes Verlangen.

Buffy war noch so schwach, sie musste sich erholen!

Viele Untersuchungen und Erklärungen waren vorrangig, und er wollte, dass Buffy in aller Ruhe in ihr reales Leben zurückfand.

Später war noch genug Zeit für seine Wünsche, ein ganzes Leben lag vor ihnen!

Oh, und was für ein Leben!

Angel genoss die jubelnde Freude, die ihn überflutete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Präsenz des Seins löschte die Flamme des Zorns, Ruhe flutete die Geister der Kinder der Unendlichkeit.

" Ich habe euch verboten, mit den niederen Wesen zu spielen! Räumt auf und geht schlafen!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce Summers winkte dem davonfahrenden Cabrio nach und strich sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel.

Noch vor zwei Monaten hatte sie daran gezweifelt, ihre süße, kleine Tochter jemals wieder so glücklich und lebhaft zu sehen.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt hatte sie eine gesunde, fröhliche Tochter und einen grossartigen, liebevollen Schwiegersohn, der seine Braut buchstäblich auf Händen trug.

Der gute Professor hatte alles mögliche getestet und überprüft und Buffy dann staunend und kopfschüttelnd für vollständig geheilt erklärt.

Das glückliche Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Tochter und die lachende Umarmung Angels hatte sie beinahe ebenso gerührt, wie die bezaubernde, kleine Hochzeit, die heute morgen stattgefunden hatte.

Und wie rasch Buffy sich in der Realität zurechtgefunden hatte!

Als sie am Tag nach Buffys Infarkt vorsichtig in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter gekommen war, hatte Buffy sich erleichtert in ihre Arme geschmiegt und gewispert, wie glücklich sie sei, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen sei, vor allem Joyce´ Tod.

Eigentlich war sie noch nie religiös gewesen, aber nun war sie bereit, an Wunder zu glauben!

Und erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Buffy von ihrem Vorhaben gesprochen, nach den Flitterwochen die Highschool zu beenden.

Angels zufriedenes Lächeln hatte ihr verraten, dass er einen gewissen Einfluss auf den plötzlichen, ungewöhnlichen Lerneifer ihrer Tochter gehabt hatte.

Joyce hatte hinter Buffys Rücken mit einem verschwörerischen Blinzeln geantwortet.

Der einzige Wehmutstropfen in ihrem Leben war derzeit, dass es noch einige Wochen dauern würde, bevor sie die Galerie in New York eröffnen konnte.

Aber der nette Makler, ein Geschäftspartner von Angel, hatte versprochen, alles so schnell wie möglich einzurichten.

Und er hatte auch schon eine hübsche Wohnung für sie gefunden, nicht weit von Buffys neuem Heim.

Verlegene Röte stieg in ihre Wangen, als sie an den gutaussehenden Makler dachte.

Wirklich nett!

Erleichtert seufzend stellte Angel den Koffer ab und sah sich zufrieden um.

Alles war nach seinen Wünschen arrangiert worden, die Unmengen duftender Rosen, die scharlachrote Tagesdecke auf dem Bett, die sanfte Beleuchtung.

Und garantiert hatte Mrs. Scott, seine gutmütige Haushälterin, dafür gesorgt, dass der Kühlschrank des abgelegenen Wochenendhauses wohl gefüllt war, damit sie die nächsten Tage in perfekter Zweisamkeit geniessen konnten.

Buffy zog umständlich ihre Jacke aus und blickte sich nervös in den geschmackvoll eingerichteten Räumen um.

Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich haltsuchend in seine Arme.

„ Kleines, was ist los? Bist du müde? Der Tag war anstrengend und die lange Fahrt...!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

„ Aber irgendetwas beunruhigt dich! Sag es mir, Kleines!"

Angels Hand strich sanft über ihren Rücken, seine Handfläche umspannte komplett ihre Taille.

" Angel, willst du mich?"

Ihre Stimme war dünn und unsicher, ihr Kopf verlegen gesenkt.

Verblüfft starrte er auf den blonden Scheitel.

Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt, die Frustration zweier endloser Monate brachte ihn beinahe um und sie bezweifelte sein Verlangen nach ihr?

Die Anstrengung, sie nicht zu bedrängen, seine Küsse und Berührungen sanft und vorsichtig bleiben zu lassen, hatte ihn um Haaresbreite in den Wahnsinn getrieben!

Ob er sie wollte?

Verdammt, wie wäre jetzt, sofort, ganz und für immer, am liebsten nackt und willig unter ihm?

„ Gott, ja!"

Die raue Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme liess Buffy erzittern.

„ Du... du warst immer so zurückhaltend und ich...!"

„ Was, Kätzchen?"

„ Oh, ich weiss nicht! Ich meine, ich erinnere mich ganz genau, aber eigentlich ist es nie passiert, nicht wahr? Und... und was, wenn... er Recht hatte?"

„ Wer, Baby?"

„ An... Angelus?"

Erschüttert schloss Angel die Augen.

Wie konnte sie diesen Unsinn auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben?

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie auf die Bettkante.

„ Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, Kleines!"

Ihre Augen folgten ihm unsicher, als er im Koffer wühlte und ihr dann ein Blatt Papier reichte.

Neugierig sah sie auf die Zeichnung, dann verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem süßen Lächeln.

Sie legte das Bild auf den Nachttisch und streckte ihm mit leuchtendem, liebevollen Blick ihre Hand entgegen.

„ Komm zu mir, Angel!"

Erleichtert sank er vor ihr auf die Knie und küsste ihren lächelnden Mund.

„ Ich liebe dich, Buffy! Und, auch wenn Angelus es wohl nie zugegeben hätte, er liebte dich ebenfalls! Er konnte nichts dagegen tun! Mag sein, das es nur ein Traum war, aber diese Nacht mit dir war das Schönste und Beste, das ich je erlebt habe! Verstehst du?"

Buffy nickte, dann griff sie lächelnd nach seinen Hemdknöpfen und schob den störenden Stoff von seinen Schultern.

Ungeduldig half er ihr, zerrte seinerseits an ihrer Kleidung, küsste und streichelte jeden entblössten Flecken weicher, warmen Haut.

Hungrig starrte er sie an, als sie sich nackt zurück in die Kissen sinken liess und ihm erwartungsvoll entgegensah.

Sein Blick liebkoste die schlanken, geschmeidigen Glieder, wanderte genüsslich über lange Beine, sanft gerundete Hüften und zarte, volle Brüste, hoch zu ihrem lächelnden, wunderschönen Gesicht.

Neckend wölbte sie eine Braue.

„ Nun, kommst du?"

Ein leises Knurren entfloh ihm, sie lachte errötend.

Hastig streifte er Schuhe und Hose ab und kniete sich neben sie auf das Bett.

Plötzlich verunsichert starrte sie ihn an.

Sie hatte in ihrer Phantasiewelt nicht hingesehen, die Scheu war zu gross gewesen, die Situation angespannt und die erlebte Angst um Angel hatte sie rein instinktiv reagieren lassen.

Konnte allen Ernstes so viel in sie passen?

Buffy wich zurück, doch Angel spürte ihre Furcht und küsste sie ausgiebig und leidenschaftlich, bis sie kaum noch wahrnahm, was geschah.

Seine Hände streichelten besitzergreifend ihren Körper und weckten süße Erinnerungen an vertraute Empfindungen und köstliche Freuden.

Seine Küsse und die zärtlichen Liebkosungen nahmen ihr die Befangenheit und gaben ihr keine Chance, etwas anderes zu empfinden, als die brennende Sehnsucht, ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein.

Buffy fühlte nur noch das süße, verlangende Kribbeln, dass seine zart reibenden Finger an ihrem feuchten Geschlecht verursachten, das sachte Knabbern seiner Lippen an ihrer Brust und die fordernde Leere in ihrem Unterleib.

Doch irgendwann liess sich Angels Verlangen, sie zu nehmen, nicht länger unterdrücken, vorsichtig schob er ein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel, er drückte seine Hüften an ihre süße Wärme, die Spitze seines Geschlechtes teilte die feuchten Falten ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Er zögerte, als er den Widerstand in ihrer engen Passage spürte.

Angel schluckte mühsam, er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber er konnte nicht länger warten.

" Gott! Buffy... ich brauche dich! Bitte! Ich muss... lass mich ein, Kleines!"

Ein vertrauensvolles Nicken raubte ihm jede Beherrschung.

Ohne weiteres Zögern drang er in sie, durchstiess zügig die Barriere, versank in betörender, feuchter Wärme.

Er war zu gross, es tat weh, aber es war ein guter Schmerz.

Buffy fühlte sich auf das Äusserste gedehnt, neu geformt und willens, ihn vollkommen aufzunehmen.

Mit einem leisen, wohligen Stöhnen hielt er still, zwang sich dazu, ihrem jungfräulichen Körper die benötigte Zeit zu geben, ihn zu akzeptieren.

Ihr Geist mochte in der Phantasiewelt diese Dinge erlebt haben, ihr realer Körper jedoch nicht!

Angel senkte die Stirn an ihre, seine Finger gruben sich sacht in ihr blondes, seidiges Haar.

„ Buffy? Bist du ok?"

„ Hmmh! Angel? Könntest du... uhmmh, weitermachen?"

Sein Kopf flog hoch, staunend starrte er in leuchtende, meergrüne Augen.

Ein triumphierendes Lachen stieg in ihm auf, als sie mit einer sachten Bewegung ihre Hüften hob.

„ Was immer mein Kätzchen wünscht! Ich stehe dir voll und ganz zur Verfügung, Kleines!"

Vorsichtig begann er einen langsamen Rhythmus, bewegte sich ruhig in ihr, kontrollierte sein gleichmässiges Eindringen behutsam, während er hungrige Küsse auf ihre Lippen, ihr Gesicht und den zarten Hals presste.

Geduldig streichelten seine geschickten Hände ihre bebenden Flanken, glitten sanft erregend über warme Haut, kneteten genüsslich die weiche Fülle ihrer Brust, neckten spielerisch die harten, kleinen Nippel.

Sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen, reagierte instinktiv auf sein Verlangen, überliess sich vertrauensvoll seiner Führung.

Sorgfältig beobachtete Angel ihr Reaktionen, schwelgte in der süssen Leidenschaft seines Mädchens.

Zufrieden über das sachte Pochen in ihrem engen, feuchten Geschlecht, drang er härter vor, stiess begierig in die empfängliche Hitze.

Buffy schrie auf, zerbarst in tausend winzige Splitter, pure Freude pulsierte warm und wohlig durch ihre Glieder.

Der Anblick seiner kostbaren Buffy in süßer Exstase war unwiderstehlich, katapultierte ihn über den Abgrund.

Angel warf den Kopf zurück, rief ihren Namen und verströmte seinen Samen tief in ihr.

Köstlich erschöpft und wunderbar gesättigt brach er auf ihr zusammen, fühlte ihre kleinen Finger streichelnd in seinem Nacken und genoss den kostbaren Frieden und das perfekte Glück, in ihren Armen liegen zu dürfen.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten den Kopf hob, schlief sie schon halb, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Angel seufzte zufrieden und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte, zog sorgsam die scharlachrote Decke um ihre Schultern.

Liebevoll hielt er Buffy im Arm und sank mit ihr in ruhigen, friedlichen Schlummer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Geste des Dunklen aktivierte das Feld.

Nach und nach gesellten sich seine Geschwister zu ihm, keiner der vier konnte der Verlockung des Spiels widerstehen.

" Warum nennen die Niederen uns „Mächte der Ewigkeit"? Ein doofer Name!"

" Ist doch egal! Lasst uns noch mal neu starten mit dem 17. Geburtstag der Jägerin! Dann kriegst du deine Figur wieder zurück, Licht!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende?


End file.
